Unleash The Dragon
by MysticTokioAngel
Summary: Do you know what happens when Jeff Hardy is hit with Moonlight? He becomes the legendary Lunar Dragon! But only his brother knows. Can Matt and Jeff keep the secret hidden before it's too late? Rated "M" for Swearing and Sex themes. No Flames please!


_**Unleash the Dragon**_

_**A Jeff Hardy Fic**_

_**Originally called "Secret of the Lunar Dragon"**_

_**By SabinsAngel.**_

_**Synopsis: Ever since Jeff hardy got the dragon tattoo on his ankle a long time ago, He has yet to learn about the powers locked away within its special ink. Because once every 2000 years, a new host is chosen for the Lunar Dragon's soul. And Jeff Hardy has been chosen to become its new owner. Can Jeff learn the secrets of the mystical Dragon spirit and control its magic? Or will he be doomed to fail?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the WWE, or my favorite Hardy Boys.**_

_**Chapter 1: "I'm a what-?!"**_

It all started one night as Jeff Hardy, Super- Cool high-flyer extraordinaire; was preparing to put his title up against Randy Orton. His mind was racing through thoughts as fast as lightning.

"_Man…I can't wait until I finally beat Orton for the title…and I can finally rub his large honker of a nose in it!" _He thought to himself. As he slipped on his special sleeves and pulled his short rainbow hair in a ponytail, He sighed and thought out loud.

"I know I love being the Intercontinental Champion and everyone is trying to take it from me, But why does Orton have to be such a smartass while he's WWE Champ? It just doesn't make any sense! Maybe I'm just being skeptical. But…I've got no time for that now! My match is up next!"

And as he prepared, there was a large commotion going on in the conference room. You see, Vince and some strange monk-like people were talking about one of the superstars on the RAW Roster. And that person they were talking about…Was Jeff Hardy himself. They were discussing a secret about him, in which Vince could not tell a soul about it.

"Vince…We are just going to get right down to it. Mr. Hardy holds a secret within his body. And he's kept it there for quite a long time." One of the monks told him.

"I see…And what is this secret? Does it involve any type of blackmailing or some sort of conspiracy?" He said, his eyes flashing.

"No, you see…We had learned about a young boy getting a Dragon Tattoo put on his ankle. So, we had followed him and switched out the ink that they were going to use. We had switched out the plain ink with something called "Ink of the Dragon". And once he had gotten it, he had started getting another one. The Root Tattoo on his arm, which goes up right to the back of his head, we had enchanted as well. We used "Earthen Ink" for this one." Another monk told him.

"So, In other words….He has enchanted tattoos?" Vince said.

"Yes."

Jeff walked past the door and overheard the conversation.

"What's going on?" He whispered.

He pressed his ear to the door and heard more of the conversation.

"Now, His Dragon Tattoo will start acting up every full moon, which will transform him into the Legendary Lunar Dragon. As well as his root tattoo. It will give him the power to drain the energy out of his enemies with just one touch, only if he calls upon its magic." A Monk with a Sapphire cloak said.

"However, He will not be able to transform back into his human self until the next morning, in which the Sun will transform him back instantly. Jeff must not know about this until he is ready to learn the secrets within. But we must warn you. If he has a Next-of-Kin, like a Brother…And he is bitten by the Lunar Dragon, He too will become a dragon as well. But he will be a Solar Dragon. In which he cannot turn back unless it turns to night. And The Lunar Dragon cannot be seen during a New Moon. Unless someone uses a Moonlight Charm on him." A Ruby-Cloaked monk told him.

"What are they talking about? What do they mean by all that? Wait…I have a Dragon Tattoo and a Root Tattoo! Oh Man! They must be talking about me! But, what's so magical about my ink?" Jeff wondered, as his ankle started itching. "Oh man! This itches so badly!"

He started to scratch it with his other foot, but it just became worse. He kept his ear to the door and overheard more.

"Now…When the two brothers are ready, we will appear to them and give them the Lunar and Solar Dragon Gems which will allow them to take on their Human forms until they say "Magic of the Dragon, Activate!" In which they will become Dragon again without the use of either the Sun or the Moon."

Jeff couldn't believe what he was hearing! He kept scratching his ankle until it became red and sore…

"Oh, screw it! I'm going!" he whispered and walked off, his ankle still itching a little bit. "Damn! Why won't it stop?"

As he walked off, the monks came out from the room with their hoods off and spotted Jeff as he walked down the hall.

"You! Mr. Hardy! Wait up!" The Emerald Monk called out, in which Jeff started to turn around.

"What's up?"

"You overheard our conversation…" The Ruby Monk said.

"So, you're the ones that told Vince that my Tattoos are Magic?"

"Yes. You see…We have found out that once every 100 years, a certain boy that decides to get a Dragon Tattoo, If he displays great power within, He is the chosen one to become the Lunar Dragon." The Ruby Monk told him

"Whoa. Let me get this straight, I'm the new chosen one? Just because I've got this "Magical Ink" on my body? And when I transform, I'll become a dragon?" Jeff asked.

"Yes. And your Root Tattoo is enchanted as well. When you call upon its magic, you can drain the energy or Magic out of anyone you wish." The Sapphire monk said.

"I see….And do you guys know which lunar phase is here tonight?" Jeff asked, jokingly.

"It will be the Full Moon tonight."

"Crap. No wonder my ink has been bothering me!" He said with a blank face.

"Be careful…The Magic of the Dragon is very powerful. When you are done with your fight, step outside. We will be waiting." All three of them said and faded away.

"Wait!" He called out, but it was too late. "Great…I've gotta go! Those three made me late!" And with that, he ran out to the ring.

He was fighting Orton again, in which it was for the WWE Title.

After a few attempts at the Twist of Fate, he finally hit one. Orton fell to the ground and shook it off. With a devilish smile, Randy almost hit him with an RKO. Jeff countered it with a Whisper in the Wind. But when he landed, he got an RKO instantly. So, Orton had to get himself disqualified to keep his title. Jeff walked backstage with the same steel chair that Orton used in his hands…but his right arm started hurting him once he walked through the curtain.

"What the hell?" He wondered, as his arms became silver and scaly. Even underneath the strange armbands he wore, they couldn't cover it up at all. As the scales appeared on his skin, it hurt him as they grew. His legs became scaly as well…but it became even more painful.

He tried hiding the scales until he was back at his room…. However; A Bulge appeared from behind his back, where his tailbone was at…a long silver tail came out and grew longer. Freaking out, he ran outside where the moon was full. The three monks appeared before him and spoke to him.

"The Transformation has started." Said the Ruby Monk.

"W…. What's happening to me!?" Said Jeff as his body started to stretch out painfully.

"You are transforming into the Legendary Lunar Dragon. The Full moon has invoked its energies, and it is time for you to Literally, Unleash the Dragon." Said the Sapphire Monk.

Jeff's arms became longer as his body kept stretching out into a snake-like shape. His peach-colored skin turned as silver as the chain around his neck, his head morphed into a dragon-like shape…. his hair draping around the branches on the top of his head…his eyes transforming into golden slitted eyes, and in place of the black-painted nails on his hands, they grew and became black claws. As his face morphed into the form of a dragon's, his teeth transformed into fangs and somehow, his piercings stayed in the exact same places as his facial hair, but his earrings were now on the top of his head where his draconic branches were.

His feet shifted into the hind legs of his new draconic form…making it hard for his boots to even hold all of the pressure…and when he grew taller, they ripped right off his feet. His arms grew super-long and became his front legs. Then, His torso expanded large enough to rip the black tank top he was wearing, and when his legs grew larger, his pants (and underwear) ripped off his body as well. As he yelled in pain, his voice grew deeper. Gigantic wings burst from his back and flapped slowly to stretch them out. When he reared his head back, a long set of rainbow-colored horns came out from the top of his head and curved back a little bit. And for the final touch, his tail grew a strange arrow-like point on the tip.

His transformation was finished. Roaring into the moonlit sky, his new draconic form glimmered in the night. But when he reared his head back, his necklace snapped. Thank god he had more of them.

"What did you do to me?!" He growled in a deep voice….But he was shocked to find out that he didn't have his own voice anymore! He clutched at his throat with a clawed hand and realized that he had become a dragon. "Change me back!"

"It was not us." Said the Ruby Monk.

"The Lunar dragon has chosen you as his new host." Said the Sapphire Monk.

"And until you can find the Solar Dragon, You cannot control your transformation." Said the Emerald Monk.

"How can I tell if I found him?! I can't even tell what I am now!" He roared.

"Believe us. He is closer than you think." All three of them said at one time. "We will be watching you." And they faded away.

"Wait!!!! Not again!" he groaned…stomping over to one of the cars…he looked at his reflection. His golden eyes stared right back at him…

He gasped at what he saw and roared in frustration.

"Jeff?! What the hell happened to you!?" someone said behind him,

Jeff turned around and spotted his raven-haired older brother, Matt Hardy.

What will happen to Jeff next? Can his brother take the news?

Find out in the next chapter: _**"My Brother is a Dragon?" **_

Miss Neko


End file.
